


Lassiter Learns How To Bend (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter is alarmed at finding himself attracted to Spencer following the Drimmer incident. He visits a friend in San Francisco, looking for advice, but Spencer has tailed him. Lust overtakes them in the gayest city in the world, but can their relationship survive returning to Santa Barbara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassiter Learns How To Bend (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lassiter learns How To Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127633) by [Teragram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teragram/pseuds/Teragram). 



**Spoilers:** Up through 3x11 'Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing'

**Length:** 1:30:13

**Music:** Paul Simon - Flowers Never Bend With The Rainfall

**Download at Box:** [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/g9kr2to9dwth4w82n2y5isnxrmrw7hey) **/** [M4B](https://app.box.com/s/4bujccuucjsj1g11r1wmpozoe90mjrld)

**Download at Mega:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!DJ5hlbLZ!w49OTb2QXMkcTiKTuGpuDeYrjO0iQSIgOpY5nStXBDM) **/** [M4B](https://mega.nz/#!nEB1RThC!0_Y4w08gIbPN4r3pS-kVQjEYPJdLsLkqekxuoIIdNZI)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2015.


End file.
